Waste and water companies and municipalities often install buried components accessible from roadways. Buried valves, pipes, and lines are often accessed via access pipes that extend downwardly from street surfaces. Removable debris caps at the ends of the access pipes protect the buried components from dirt, rocks, debris, and water. To operate a buried valve, a debris cap can be removed from an access pipe, and a tool can be inserted into the open access pipe to engage the valve. The tool can then be used to open or close the valve (e.g., gas valves, water valves, etc.) to, for example, isolate breaks in mains. Removable caps often cover the access ports and pipes for other systems, such as sewer systems and other municipal systems.
Debris caps are often generally flush with surrounding surfaces. Unfortunately, debris caps are not securely held to the ends of the access pipes and are frequently damaged and/or dislodged. For example, debris caps may turn upside down or pop off completely and can cause damage to vehicles traveling along the roadway. If a debris cap pops off from an end of an access pipe located along a crosswalk or a sidewalk, an individual may inadvertently step into the open end of the access pipe and sustain injuries. Additionally, debris, water, and other contaminates can fall through the access pipe and can damage and/or impair operation of buried parts.